grand_junction_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravana
Ravana's history is both long and sad. Ravan began his life over 1100 years ago Rhovesian reckoning. He began his life in the nothern Mohinderi city of Gujarat, having been born gifted with the talents of magic. His father was a blacksmith, but his mother was part of a secret religious organization called the Church of the Singing Stone. This organization argued that the true religious power of mankind was the ability to manipulate the fundamental powers left over by the creation of the the world. Subsequently, the organization argued that magic was the true inheritance of man, and that the primordial left that power to man because many was composed of all elements. It was, man's birthright. The church of the Singing Stone held that the primordials needed man to choose, and requested that man choose acts of creation, peace, and cultural advancement. This church has an opposite, the Church of the Howling Abyss and that church argues that man's will to power is its legacy, and so advocates for conquest, dominion, and moral freedom. Ravana served faithfully in the church of the Singing Stone. He did so for years. Near the end of his mortal life he was involved in a conflict with the Church of the Howling Abyss and during that time the group organized a means to dispose of the leader of their hated enemy. They began a campaign of terror precisely around wherever Ravana happened to be. Despite this life long devotion to the common good he was eventually found guilty for the other's crimes, burned at the stake, and his ashes were thrown on a midden pit. Ravana was so fulfilled from hate for this act that his soul persisted after his death becoming the very embodiment of the hate that had consumed him. He moveed about Old Mohinder, and some scholars claim he was responsible for the civil infighting that led to the end of the Mohinder empire, though this has not been independently confirmed. Ravana's ravaging in the post Mohinderi times was eventually stopped by a spirit binder of the Church of the Sacred Spirit named Mindiri Nosht. She is the ancestor to Old Mother Night, and sealed Ravana's spirit in a wooden seal deep within the western wood of Shivanatha. This would be end of Ravana, but what Mindiri Nosht did not account for was his ability to exude his hate, and therefore his power out into the world. He found one group of people who feasted on hate as a primary attribute, and that was the Orcs of the western wasteland. Overtime, manipulating generation after generation he was eventually able to position to power a void disciple that recognized Ravana as the god of Blood and Darkness. With that feat finally done, he invested a significant amount of his personal power in calling upon the Orcs to liberate him from his spiritual bondage. To that end, the Orcs surged eastwards foraging for food, and relying on supply lines seized by seizing a number of smaller humans communities into bondage. Once there they assaulted the Church of Sacred Spirit eventually seizing Old Mother Night, and torturing her into releasing the seal of Ravana's tomb. Ravana was now out in the world, remade into a demon of great might. Currently, he's about his own goals. He's seized his book, the Book of Ravana, from Iskindir Bekele. He's known to be at large in Armristar but what he's currently doing is unknown. Recently, the group encountered Ravana working with The Thugee cult to explore some sort of ancient ruin locaed on Blackreef Island. The island is said to be protected by bad omens, sea monsters, and the Black Corsair pirate company. The PCs managed to infiltrate the island only to confront Ravana and an unknown wizard of considerable power. The wizard was slain, but Ravana fled to warn the cult about the intruders. The PCs escaped, barely. The PCs finally confronted Ravana and his Black Corsairs allies at Blackreef Island. Adana Bekele led a significant portion of the Rhovesian royal navy in the assault. During the battle, Ravana's super weapon was sunk after a heroic cannon shot from Iskindir Bekele. Ravana fled the ship with the intention to destroy Pinklinka Lakshmana but was injured by her and Theldrick Whitefang. At this the demon fled the island intending to escape but was banished from the plane via a savage bite from the late arriving Maturin. Ravan is now no longer a threat. Category:NPC Category:Demon Category:Enemy Category:Cloak and Dagger Society Category:White Tower Category:Black Corsairs Category:Church of the Howling Abyss Category:Deceased